the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Mako
Mako '''is a short-finned mako shark steam train. Backstory Mako once lived his parents happily and often entertained other sharks with comedian stuff with his ventriloquist dummy partner, Clacko. But, he was soon bullied by a few other sharks and often tricked into doing things that made him look like a nincompoop. Then when they did something to him unforgettable, Mako ran away from home and soon came to the home of his cousin Sharky, and Uncle Mr. Great White. Bio Since then, Mako has lived with Sharky and Mr. Great White, Personality Unlike Sharky, he is the happy-go-lucky energetic shark engine. He is a very cheery guy and enjoys a good joke. He also has a good sense of humor. But he can help out when he can. But Mako is a bit more smart than Pinkie Pie. But despite his happy-go-lucky side, his shark instincts kick in when one of his best friends is about to be hurt or killed. He also likes reading "Cliff Hanger" books. Physical Appearance Mako is a light blue short-finned mako shark. With big googly eyes. With light ocean blue wheels and a sky blue connecting rod. And has a gray fish hook stuck in his left nostril. (which he got when he was tricked by bullies) Skills and Abilities '''Comedian Skills: '''Mako is very skilled at being a comedian, being able to tell and pull good jokes. '''Ventriloquist Skills: Back when he was younger, he owned a ventriloquist skunk dummy he named "Clacko". which he was very good at ventriloquism. Physics Defying: Mako has also known to defies laws of physics, do impossible things, crazy cartoon magic, and use his teeth like make-shift knives or some other tool. He is also very prone to have his eyes pop out of his head. But when in tight situations, he can put this skill to good use, such as opening instant doors, making instant holes. And randomly popping out of different places. Fighting Skills: Mako is a very skilled fighter, being able to fight with fins, with delivering hard punches, blocking shots, and other skills. And he occasionally uses firearms when necessary. Sword fighting: Mako is also a very skilled swordsman. (due to Mr. Great White teaching him) As he uses his fast energy, and unpredictability to stand a firm ground against his foes. He's even shown to wield a Lightsaber in a makeshift Artaru style. Trivia * Mako makes his appearance in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' * Gallery Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Original characters Category:Stuingtion's Original Characters Category:Stuingtion's Engines Category:Stuingtion's OC Engines Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Sharks Category:Short-Finned Mako Category:Sons Category:Cousins Category:Nephews Category:Boyfriends Category:In-Love characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gullible Characters Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Naive Characters Category:Comedians Category:Ventriloquists Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Hybrids Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Hyper Characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Characters who defy the laws of physics Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Selfless Characters Category:Enthusiastic Characters Category:The Auto Train and Pony Team's Honorary Members